Coming Home
by xXxForeverBittenxXx
Summary: Vanessa is embracing her powers of Pandora. What happens when she has to come home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Daughters of the Moon. I am also using names from Vampire Diaries. I am not sure if I am going to incorporate any of their abilities into the story just yet. Suggestions are always appreciated!

Note: It has been quite a while since I have written anything so be gentle!

Summary: Vanessa is embracing her powers of Pandora, and has a successful singing career. What happens when she comes home?

Old Faces

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned and reached searching to silence the atrocity that woke me from my peaceful sleep. Minutes later, my phone began to slowly dance across my bedside table.

I grumbled, "Hello?"

"Morning love!" I instantly recognized the voice as my guitarist, Damon he's also the only person who ever calls me love. "Be by your place in 5, we've got a busy schedule today so get your ass up!"

"You better be bringing coffee otherwise I am staying right where I am…" I snickered as he laughed and hung up. I rolled out of bed throwing on some ripped jeans and an aqua blue tank top. I threw my hair up in a mess ontop of my head and opened my front door just as Damon appeared in front of it.

"You know, it's creepy how you do that…" He said walking into my apartment.

"Why I have no idea what you're talking about." I said smirking while taking the extra coffee from his hand and settling on my couch. "So where is everyone?" I asked also pleased he also brought bagels.

"Well the crews heading to set up for tonight's gig and Caroline and Tyler are at the studio waiting for us to lay down a few tracks before heading to the club."

"Well let's get going then, the sooner we get started the sooner we can leave this place." I said grabbing my keys

"What do you have against LA, love? This is where you grew up no? I thought you would be happy to be back maybe see a few friends or family while you're here."

"Yea it is, but a lot of shit happened here which is why I left in the first place. And the only family I had here is gone, so just drop it ok?" Damon raised his hands in surrender knowing not to press me on it.

***3 hours later***

"Great set everyone!" I told my band,Istennő. "Now how about we go do a little shopping before the gig tonight? " Caroline squealed with excitement. She could shop everyday if she tried. Not that I minded she was the only girl friend I had in my life since leaving LA.

We hit the streets, and started going to all my old haunts, I had forgotten how much fun this could be. While Caroline was trying on clothes, I perused the racks finding the perfect outfit for tonight when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I glanced around finding nothing but still could not shake this feeling. Suddenly Caroline popped up next to me telling me she decided to go with the black halter jumpsuit with aqua beading on the neckline, pairing it with aqua pumps. I found a black off the shoulder mini dress with aqua belt, and matching over the knee aqua boots. The outfit really made my eyes pop, and honestly I thought they were my best feature. We were at the register when I heard a female voice behind me, "Hello Vanessa."

"Hi Jimena." Jimena was quickly joined by Serena and Tianna. "Caroline, these are some old friends, Jimena, Serena and Tianna. Girls, this is Caroline." Caroline gave a quick wave, definitely feeling the tension.

"So I hear you've got quite the career, V. Congrats" Serena said.

"Oh she's very talented, we are actually performing here tonight if you all are interested in checking us out." Caroline piped in.

"Um yea, we'll be at Planet Bang, I'm sure you remember the place?" I said slowly making my way to the door. "Caroline, why don't you go throw these in the car then we can go find the guys." She took the hint and ran off, I love this girl, no questions asked she has never caused problems. I turned back to the girls, "So, how's saving the world going these days?" I asked bluntly.

Their eyes widened, "How do you know about that?" Jimena asked. She was the new "Maggie."

"I know more then you know, Jimena." I said plainly, my eyes glowing a bright blue and returning to normal just as Caroline approached. "Ready?" I asked her already pulling her down the street. "See you girls later!" I said smirking.

"What was that about?" Serena said instantly feeling the need to be on guard.

"I'm not sure, but I sure as hell want to find out." Jimena replied as the decided to follow Vanessa and Caroline who were quickly met up with two guys.

I could tell they were still following us so I decided to give them a taste at what I could do. I glanced over to them and they instantly were hit with an invisible field. They couldn't go any further. I sent a message telepathically to Serena, 'Now is not the time so back off.'

Serena instantly told Jimena and Tianna what I said and they did the right choice and left. I smirked and went back to listening to my friends babble on about the fun things they've found in LA. It somehow felt just like old times, but on the tip of my senses I could still feel those eyes on me. I had a feeling tonight is definitely going to be interesting.

***Later that night***

Caroline had come back to my place to get ready and chit chat, and was asking all sorts of questions about the girls we met earlier. I never lied to Caroline before and I wasn't about to start.

"They were my best friends when I was in high school, we have been through a lot together. We've lost people we love, fought over boys and made mistakes that have brought us to the point where we are today." I said plainly. Caroline just shrugged her shoulders, her life was so simple she never pressed for more details then she was given.

I decided to let my hair dry naturally so it had nice waves by the time we went on stage. I was zipping up my boot when Caroline and Logan walked in. Damon instantly whistled his seal of approval. I blushed per usual, never giving in to my secret crush I had on Damon. He wasn't shy to show his affection and quickly hugged me to him placing a tender kiss on my cheek. I looked myself once over again in mirror like I had used to during my daughter days, and finally satisfied we headed to the club.

The club was just as I remembered only much more crowded. They had done some remodeling, the dark corners still there but some now filled with VIP tables. That is where I saw the girls sitting. I smiled, they were not going to ruin my night. They surprisingly returned my smile as I approached them.

"I go on in a few but after the gig, if you want to come back to my place we can all talk." I said and the girls looked more at ease and hopeful.

"We would love to." Tianna said finally speaking up. I smiled and walked away.

I headed backstage and hugged Caroline, Tyler and Damon as was our tradition before heading onstage. It wasn't about luck or trying to be the best, it was about love and showing how united we were together while we were onstage, and that is what made us shine. I said an inner prayer to Pandora, thanking her again for the strength she has fulfilled within me and like after every prayer I feel my power begin to build. I smiled, welcoming the energy building within and stepped onto the stage. The crowd erupted in cheers. I waved to my fans, shaking some of their hands until the band was ready. I stepped up to the mic closed my eyes, and began to sing.

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
>I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord<br>Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

I felt the same feeling of eyes on me again and as I scanned the room, the Daughters had moved closer to the stage moved by the song. But that wasn't the feeling I was receiving.

Well, if you told me you were drowning  
>I would not lend a hand<br>I've seen your face before my friend  
>But I don't know if you know who I am<br>Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
>I saw it with my own two eyes<br>So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
>It's all been a pack of lies<p>

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
>I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord<br>I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
>And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord<p>

That's when I found the eyes I had been searching for. The piercing icy blue gaze locked with mine as I belted out the next few notes, surprising the Daughters and putting the crowd into cheers. Stanton had been following me.

Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
>How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met<br>But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
>The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows<br>It's no stranger to you or me

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord...

I smiled and peered to my audience as they cheered, I sang two more songs before going for a break. Not that I needed one but the club only paid us for a certain amount of songs and I was in no rush to leave anymore. We walked around the club, signing autographs and taking pictures as we went to join the daughters who had gone back to their VIP table.

"Ladies, this is Damon and Tyler." I said as the guys came up behind us. They both waved in unison the girls smiling their hellos. Tianna was practically undressing Tyler with her eyes. Not that he minded one bit. He winked at her and she turned all shades of red. I just shuck my head and laughed. Here we go.

"I'm getting drinks love, what would you like?" Damon asked me.

"Malibu, pineapple with a touch of grenadine please." I replied smiling.

"You got it! Ladies, what about you?" He asked everyone else. They kept it simple and said they would try what I ordered. "Be back soon." He said and kissed the spot where my neck meets my shoulder before him and Tyler headed to the bar.

"So shall we see if Vanessa's still got it girls?" Serena said getting up from the table. I quirked an eyebrow at her. "All the times we came here, let's see if you lost your moves hmm?" She said pulling me towards the dance floor, Jimena and Tianna right behind us.

I let the beat take control of my body as I moved my hips in unison with the beat, my hands going over my head. We came together in a slow grind and quickly everyone was watching us. It felt just like old times. I was entranced with the beat and our bodies so close to each other, groping one another. We were every guy's wet dream. I slid down Tianna and on my way back up my hands became intertwined with another and I felt someone other than the girls against me. I was overwhelmed by the smell of his scent. I knew right away who it was. Stanton.

His arms ran down mine to my hips, as he pulled me close against him. "I will see you soon." He whispered into my ear, his breathe giving me goosebumps on my skin. That snapped me back to reality. I turned to meet his gaze only to find him already gone. The daughters looked at me strangely, I just shrugged my shoulders. I knew tonight would be interesting.

We went back to the table and Damon looked perplexed and possibly even jealous, he must have seen what went down between Stanton and me. I came up behind and began rubbing his shoulders. I did not need him upset. His head fell back against my stomach and I smiled down at him. "Sing with me?" I asked him and he looked up surprised. We had been working on a song together and I knew he was ready, he just didn't think so. We headed back up to the stage.

"I want to thank you all for coming out tonight!" I shouted to the audience. They all erupted in cheers. I grinned. The energy they were giving off was just so intense. "I know you all know that band but let's give another round of applause, to Tyler, Caroline and Damon!" The crowd again began cheering. "Now, Damon and I have been working on a song for you guys and I hope you like it!" I said smiling to Damon who started looking nervous. I walked up to him and gave his hand a squeeze. "Come on, just like we practiced."

Damon:  
>I'm just a step away<br>I'm just a breath away  
>Vanessa:<br>Losing my faith today  
>Falling off the edge today<br>Damon:  
>I am just a man<br>Not superhuman  
>Vanessa:<br>I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<br>Damon:  
>It's just another war<br>Just another family torn  
>Vanessa:<br>Falling from my faith today  
>Damon:<br>Just a step from the edge  
>Just another day in the world we live<br>Damon & Vanessa:  
>I need a hero to save me now<br>I need a hero, save me now  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me just in time  
>Vanessa:<br>I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today  
>My voice will be heard today<br>Damon:  
>I've gotta make a stand<br>But I am just a man  
>I'm not superhuman<br>My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>My voice will be heard today  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves  
>Damon &amp; Vanessa:<br>I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<p>

I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<br>Damon:  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?  
>We're in the fight of our lives<br>And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
>Living in me<p>

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>And if it kills me tonight  
>I will be ready to die<p>

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<br>Vanessa:  
>I need a hero to save me now<br>I need a hero, save me now  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero) Vanessa  
>Damon:<br>Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive? <p>

(I need a hero) Vanessa  
>Damon<br>Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>Vanessa  
>I've got a hero<br>A hero's gonna save me just in time 

We finished the song and hugged each other while laughing at how awesome it went. The crowd loved it. We said our good byes and slowly made our way backstage.

"Love, that was so intense! Thank you." He said again super excited, spinning me in his arms. I giggled holding onto his shoulders.

He set me back on my feet and stared into my deep blue eyes and I stared into his bright blue ones and then his lips where on mine. It was so intense right from the start. It was like our mouths were made for another. Our tongues battled for dominance as I wound my hands in his hair as he pushed me back against the door. I moaned, enjoying the feel of his hard body pressed against mine and by the feel of it he definitely enjoyed it too. We eventually broke apart for air our foreheads still touching. He kissed me again softly this time, and I smiled.

BANG! BANG! BANG! From the other side of the door. I groaned, and he chuckled.

"We're coming in, whether your clothed or not!" Tianna's voice sounded. I laughed and we moved so they could come in. "Soooo, ya ready to go or what?" She said sounding anxious. The rest of the gang standing behind her.

"Let's all head back to my place." I said.

So here is my first chapter! Let me know what you think, I'll try to update soon and see where this takes everyone! Thanks for reading!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your review Brittany! 3 Sorry for not updating sooner for you…I'll try harder

Not really sure how many people actually still read DOTM so we'll see what happens. Like I said before, I own no rights to these characters just the story.

I have also decided I think I am going to make Damon a vampire, and maybe introduce Caroline & Tyler into supernatural stuff later on if I continue this story.

Music from Chapter 1 in case you want to listen:

In the Air Tonight – Performed by Maria in the show Roswell (best version ever!)

Hero – Performed by Skillet

Music from Chapter 2:

What I've Done – Performed by Marie Digby

We made it back to my apartment in no time. The girls were in love with it from the start. Its two floors, has a wrap around balcony, spiral staircase, an elaborate kitchen with marble counter tops, and a massive master bathroom. But my favorite thing is my piano. Didn't exactly come with the apartment, but I make sure it goes everywhere I go. The girls had already thrown themselves on to my couch, Caroline went straight to my room to get changed and the guys headed straight for the kitchen. Typical males, always horny or hungry… Damon grabbed the Bourbon he knew I always kept in the cabinet, while Tyler raided the fridge.

"V, you've got no food in here! Not cool V, not cool." Tyler complained slumping onto the couch with a bag of Doritos's and a beer.

That's when Jimena and Serena both got up and headed to the kitchen and started rummaging through my cabinets. They were both great cooks so I was sure Tyler would quit bitching in no time. I headed to see Caroline was brushing her hair, humming to herself. I couldn't help but smile at how simple her life could be. She joined the others while I got changed. I groaned taking off my boots, loving the feel of my fluffy rug beneath my toes. I stepped over to my dresser, and peeled off my dress leaving me in my black cheeky panties and black bra.

"Love, foods almost do—" Damon said stepping into my room and stopping suddenly once he saw me. I spun and watched him as his eyes traveled my form.

Smirking, I just stood there for a minute, "See something you like?"

He returned with his signature smirk, crossed the room backing me against my dresser. His face inches from mine, his eyes bore into mine, "Maybe" he whispered. My heartbeat began to race and his eyebrow quirked. 'Did he feel the same way I did?' "You might want to get dressed, you don't want the food to get cold." He said trailing his fingertips down my arms, immediately giving me goosebumps. He stepped away, heading to the door.

"Tease" I muttered as I heard him laugh.

I put on a pair of black shorts, which had a crystallized tribal P on the left front side and a black tee shirt. Since everything that's happened, I came clean with my mom and she made me up different outfits that had the letter P on them just to be cute. My smile faded thinking of what telling her my secret caused her. I walked back out joining everyone in the kitchen. It smelt delicious, and quickly saw they made pasta and garlic bread. I poured myself a glass of wine, and settled into a seat around the kitchen bar. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, until Serena spoke up finally.

"So what's up with the fact that you ran off when we needed you most?" She asked looking me dead in the eye.

I was taken aback by her bluntness but recovered just as quickly. I looked to the guys who were giving me the 'what the fuck' look. "Can you give us a sec guys?" They didn't argue and went and started playing music upstairs.

"Alrighty, well for starters I didn't just up and leave you. A lot of shit was going on and we were all slipping apart to begin with. I needed to face my calling just like all of you had but mine came a bit more costly than yours. Things were left on shaky ground but can you blame me?" I raised my hands in protest frustrated by the memories.

"Serena, you were devastated that Stanton fell to his true nature as the Prince of Darkness and I blame you more than the others because if you weren't so wrapped up in trying to save someone who didn't want to be saved then maybe Catty would be alive, personally I don't blame Stanton. He was attached to her too. Jimena you took the high road, you want to train and make others fight for what is right. Tianna you've always been your own spirit and I always admired that. But never once did any of you come see if I was ok. She was my best friend, and she was murdered. Catty will live on through me because I invoked her name into myself. I knew she would want me to go on but I had to get revenge." I blinked away tears as everyone just sat and stared.

"I embraced my true inner Goddess of Pandora. I went away, I trained, I broke , and I bled, I screamed, but out of all the agony came this new strength. I am stronger then all of you combined. I have abilities I am still figuring out and I have been back on Earth for over a year now." Their eye got wide realizing how long I had been back and how I admitted how strong I was. "I hated every one of you because you did nothing to help her in battle, I blame myself every day that I could have done something differently. In the end, it cost me my best friend, and my mother." They all gasped.

"When I returned, I couldn't keep it from her. She knew something was off more than usual. So I let her in. She was scared at first. But overall she was in awe. One night, when I came home from the studio, I walk in to what felt like a horror movie. Her blood was everywhere. I found her bruised and battered body on the floor. The Atrox wanted me to join him, I think he was afraid of me because of how strong I had become. He had taken everything from me and I had nothing."

"You had us, V you could've come to us." Jimena said moving closer to me.

"And what would you have said? Oh let's sit down and think of a plan while he kills everyone else around me? I don't think so."

"We are in this together, Catty would want it this way. We are stronger together. You know that deep down too." Tianna said. Jimena nodded. Serena was still quiet.

"I'm going to go check on the guys." I said and got up to head upstairs. Not knowing someone had been listening the entire time at the base of the stairs. I saw a shadow flicker across the walls and disappear. I smirked and shook my head. Stanton. Just as I looked up the stairs I saw the door to my studio close. Had they been listening? I was midway up the stairs when Serena grabbed my arm.

"Look Vanessa. I never should have done what I did. I was selfish but you would have done the same thing if it was the man you loved."

"You are wrong Serena. I would never do that to my sisters. They would always come first, and if the man I love couldn't see that then he doesn't deserve my love."

"I just want things to be back to the way they were" Serena huffed.

I got in her face then, my features turning dark. "Things will never be the same." I turned and headed into the studio. "Hey! How's it going in here?"

Caroline was singing a few bars, Damon was strumming his guitar and Tyler was well being Tyler and doing poses in the mirror. I swear the boy has an ego the size of a football field. They acted as though they hadn't heard, but I could feel Damon's eyes on me as I sauntered over to the mic and hummed in unison with Caroline. She smiled and we played around. I locked eyes with Damon as I let out a high note that somehow turned into a moan, that made him have to clear his throat and stand suddenly.

"How about we go back downstairs?" Tyler said inching to the door.

I didn't want to leave the girls alone long anyways. Caroline skipped close behind Tyler and Damon put his guitar away and we met at the doorway at the same time. I brushed up against his very chiseled body, our breath mingling… "Coming…Damon?" I whispered my eyes battling his. I walked away then and headed downstairs and sat at my piano strumming a few keys. Everyone settled in expecting me to play. I smiled grabbed my wine and came back and began to play.

In this farewell  
>There is no blood<br>There is no alibi  
>'Cause I've drawn regret (my eyes glancing up to the girls)<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<br>So let mercy come  
>And wash away<p>

What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out  
>What I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of<br>What I've done

Put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands<br>Of uncertainty  
>So let mercy come<br>And wash away

What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out  
>What I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of<br>What I've done

For what I've done  
>I'll start again<br>And whatever payment come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving

What I've done

I'll face myself  
>To cross out<br>What I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of  
>What I've done<p>

What I've done  
>Forgiving what I've done.<p>

"Wow. V that was amazing." Caroline said as she hugged me to her side. I smiled in return.

"We have to go but Vanessa do you think we could meet tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"Um, sure I'll call you after practice." I replied. We all said our good nights, the girls left, and Caroline and Tyler followed shortly after. I guess Tyler was still hungry. He must have an endless stomach, he has the appetite of an animal. That only left Damon and myself.

"What, not going to join the gang for more food?" I laughed and hopped onto my counter. He was eyeing me like his prey as he slowly stalked over to me.

"Food is not exactly what I have the taste for." He was in front of me in an instant. I spread my legs voluntarily as he stepped between them bringing us closer. His sing brushed against mine, I had never noticed how cool his skin was to the touch. It was a strong contrast against my tanned skin.

I leaned in to him eyes locking, and then I went for it. No more teasing. The kiss was so intense and it had just begun. My legs wrapped around his waist as our tongues battled for dominance. My hands in his hair, he grabbed my ass and lifted me off the counter and slammed me against the nearest wall. I let out a moan at the sudden impact, which seemed to just spur him on as he ground his hardness against me. I gasped but quickly recovered and began kissing down his neck. I nibbled and he shuddered, I smirked enjoying his response so I bit a little harder. He groaned and he pulled back.

"Careful, I bite back." He said his cocky signature smirk appearing before attacking my mouth again. Our tongues exploring each other's mouths I trailed my tongue along his teeth and retracted quickly having cut my tongue on his canine, immediately tasting blood.

We broke apart and I noticed his eyes. They were no longer the crystal ice blue orbs but red with veins appearing . "Damon, your eyes." I said simply.

He peered down at me, dropping me to my feet. "What's wrong Goddess, are you scared?"

Uh Oh! So is she going to be scared or enjoy it? Hmmm decisions, decisions!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone!

Super Super sorry for not updating sooner, things are slowing down now so I think I should be back on track!

So where we left off:

Vanessa and Damon were getting kind of heated and they both figured out that they're not as human as they thought! So on with the story there is a SMUT warning, it is my first so be gentle, and for those who don't want to read please just skip the middle, hopefully I haven't lost anyone and you still want to read! My POV's might be a little screwy I apologize in advance!

I still own nothing, otherwise I would probably be writing to you from someplace a lot warmer then where I am now.

Music for Chapter 3:

Blur by Britney Spears

You Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless

Chapter 3:

"What's a matter goddess, are you scared?" Damon said his gaze seeming to bore into her soul with his piercing blue eyes.

Vanessa looked back straight in his eyes no sign of fear, Damon traced her jaw with his hand down to her collarbone listening to her heart pound against her chest. But at the last second everything went silent and the tables turned. Her gaze bore into his own only her hidden smirk revealed as she spun them around pinning him to the wall. He stared back eyes darting back and forth taking unnecessary breaths. 

"What's wrong vampire? Are you scared?" She sneered back at him as she laughed and let him off the wall. He immediately felt the predator awaken inside him as he flashed behind her pulling her against him. She molded perfectly to his body, as he inhaled her scent and traced her neck with his nose.

She let out a soft gasp as she felt his lips descend upon her neck. His lips trailed to her shoulder as he pulled the spaghetti strap to the side ghosting his fingers down her arms. She felt his fangs scrape against her skin, she was not afraid for if he wanted to kill her he would have done so by now. But the feel of the his teeth against her skin was driving her crazy! She immediately broke the trance she was in and spun around pushing him into her bedroom while tossing her tank top somewhere behind her.

Vanessa immediately heard his breath hitch seeing her breasts bounce freely. She stood flush against him running her hands up his chest trailing the buttons with her fingers being ever so gentle when suddenly she ripped the shirt, baring his chest and sending buttons everywhere. He arched an eyebrow while crying out, "HEY! That was my favorite shirt." Vanessa just smirked at his remark, "But you look so much better without one." He groaned as she pushed him back onto her bed and straddled him, grinding against his hard cock. He flipped them over and trailed wet kisses down her chest, Vanessa's hand going into his hair.

He looked up at her seeing pure lust in her eyes as he then took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck and nibble as though his existence depended on it. Vanessa moaned and bucked her hips immediately becoming more frustrated with need. He switched to the other nipple and she tugged on his hair pulling his face back to hers and exploring his mouth with her tongue. "Mmm, fuck me Damon."

Damon moaned in approval as he reached down to feel her core, wet and waiting for him, he smirked when he quickly ripped both her shorts and panties in two with one quick motion. Vanessa squealed in disapproval but all thoughts were forgotten as Damon used his vampire speed to remove his jeans, and he slammed into her. She moaned loudly in approval bringing her hips up to bring him further inside her.

He began thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace loving the sounds she was making and the predator inside him loved that he was the one causing her to moan his name. He could feel her inner walls clenching down on him and he knew she was close, he picked up the pace throwing her legs over his shoulders, he growled at the new angle as he continued to thrust into her. Vanessa screamed as she came, clenching down on Damon's cock, which immediately sent him over as well which caused his true predator to evolve as he sank his teeth into her right breast, causing her to cum a second time.

Immediately realizing what he had done he pulled away, afraid of how she would react. Vanessa looked at Damon confused, but wrapped her sheet around herself as he pulled on his jeans. "You didn't hurt me Damon, it's ok" She said soothingly. 'How could this be ok?' He thought to himself, I'm a monster. 'I know, I'll compel her, she'll never have to know.'

Vanessa got up and grabbed a glass of water, and was lounging against the kitchen counter when Damon emerged from her bedroom with his ripped shirt, which couldn't help but make her smirk. 'That was some amazing sex' she thought to herself.

He really didn't want to do this but he didn't want her to think of him as a monster. He walked up to her, "I really hate to do this love." Vanessa looked at him concern on her face. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear, and pulled her focus to his eyes. "You will forget this ever happened, we never had sex, I never bit you, everyone went home at the same time and we watched a movie." He said then releasing her. "So I'll see you tomorrow at practice." Damon said as he headed to the front door.

Vanessa stood there frozen, trying to keep tears from falling. She blinked multiple times, and emotionlessly said, "Yea, tomorrow." Damon left without another word. Soon as the door shut the tears let lose. 'How could he try to compel me to forget?'

Vanessa took out a glass and filled it with whiskey, and sat at her piano still unsure of how to feel. She began playing a few notes, and started writing. "Let's see what he think's of this one." Vanessa said aloud as she began humming to the new tune in her head.

At about 4:30am she fell into a deep sleep, awaiting the morning.

Vanessa woke up at about 9:45, and quickly showered and got dressed. She decided on something more casual since they would be working in the studio. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, Vanessa smoothed down her aqua blue halter and slipped on some wedges, which accentuated her long tan legs with her white capris. She was still on edge from last night and her eyes had a definite glow as she could feel her energy needing to be released.

After everyone was finally at the studio, Vanessa told everyone about her new song.

"It sort of just came to me last night" she said peering at Damon to gauge his reaction. His face was like a stonewall. "Let me know what you think and Care join in if you feel up to it."

Turn the lights out,  
>This shit is way too fucking bright<br>Wanna poke my eyes out  
>If you wanna mess with my eyesight,<br>Just let me get my head right  
>Where the hell am I?<p>

Who are you? What'd we do, last night?  
>Hey, yeah, yeah<p>

Can't remember what I did last night  
>Maybe I shouldn't of given in,<br>But I just couldn't fight  
>Hope I didn't but I think I might've<br>Everything, everything is still a blur  
>Can't remember what I did last night<br>Everything, everything is still a blur  
>Can't remember what I did last night<br>Everything, everything is still a blur

What's your name, man?  
>Can you come here, hand me all my things?<br>I think I need an aspirin  
>Better yet I need to get up outta here<br>I gotta get my head right  
>Where the hell am I?<br>Who are you? What'd we do, last night?  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

What went wrong last night?  
>Cause I, cause I, I remember<br>What happened?

Caroline and Tyler let out catcalls; absolutely loving the song saying it was the sultriest I've done yet. I smiled in appreciation and stared at Damon as he bolted out of the room. "Well that could've gone better." I said and went back to talking to Caroline, but my mind was entirely on Damon.

Yay! Another chapter, let me know what you think! I promise I will update by the end of the week!


	4. Chapter 4

Again I own nothing.

No reviews last time but we'll see how this chapter goes. Hopefully you're still interested.

It had been two weeks since Damon stormed out of the studio. We had practiced since then but you can tell there was tension. I was having enough of this and decided what better to break tension then to have a party? The party was set to start at about 9pm sharp and it was about 8 and I was still lounging about. Everything had been set up this afternoon with the help of Caroline and Tianna. I had decided to keep it simple and wear a nice pair of jeans and a ivory tube top with shell/sequin stripes and a pair of ivory sling back pumps. I was taking a sip of champagne when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I shouted from my bedroom. I heard the door open and paid little mind to who it could be; if they were early it could only be a few select people. I was still in my nude lingerie so I grabbed my silk robe from behind the door to see who it was. As soon as I walked out of my bedroom I walked straight into the hard chest of Damon. I looked up into his piercing blue gaze and I saw an emotion there that was quickly hidden, replaced by his smug demeanor.

"Plan on wearing that to the party love?" Damon quipped while taking a seat on the sofa. At least he's talking to me…for now.

"You know I like to make an entrance." I joked back while sipping more champagne. "Look about the day at the studio-" I started but was cut of by him getting up to grab a beer and him butting in.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have compelled you. None of that night should have gone down the way it did." I looked at him with confusion and suddenly felt very vulnerable and pulled my robe closer to my body. "We shouldn't complicate the group and we weren't thinking straight. We just need to go back to how things used to be. I won't tell anyone about you and you won't tell anyone about me." It wasn't' a question, it was a threat. I immediately became closed off and stood to head back to my bedroom. "Whatever you say Damon. I'm going to finish getting ready. Answer the door if anyone shows up before I come back." I stated shortly, downing my glass in one gulp and slamming my bedroom door.

I looked at myself in the mirror before beginning to do my make up. 'You know what he's right. It would never work. I can have anyone I want anyways! Tonight is the night to have some fun' I thought to myself and smirked as I finished applying my lip-gloss. My eyes began to glow an electric blue as I thought of the potential tonight can bring. Pulling on my clothes and finishing with my shoes I gave myself one last look and satisfied I walked out, and saw Damon talking with Tyler his eyes meeting mine as I shot up an eyebrow and gave him a once over. 'I will not let him get to me' would be my mantra for tonight. Determined I went and grabbed a beer and bottle of vodka, "Who wants to do a shot!" I shouted from the kitchen and got a few cheers.

By midnight, 11:30pm the party was in full swing. I had already been coaxed into singing a few songs which I never mind doing, I was dancing with Serena, Tianna, and Caroline when I saw a figure appear on my second floor and slowly descend the stares, our eyes locked the entire time. Stanton.

Oh yea, the night is definitely going to be interesting…So what do you think? Should Vanessa move on with Stanton or is Damon just being a hot head and she should work it out?

Talk with you soon I hope! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Where we left off:

By 11:30pm-midnight, the party was in full swing. I had already been coaxed into singing a few songs which I never mind doing, I was dancing with Serena, Tianna, and Caroline when I saw a figure appear on my second floor and slowly descend the stares, our eyes locked the entire time. Stanton.

Thank you so much for the alerts and hits! Means a lot. Again I own nothing But on with the story!

I froze. My eyes locked with Stanton's as he came down the stairs and yet I seemed to gravitate towards him. I met him at the base of the stairwell never breaking eye contact. "What are you doing here?" I asked simply, knowing everyone was watching our interactions…Serena and Damon especially I could feel their eyes boring into the back of my head.

"I told you I would see you soon." He replied the same words he had from the last time I had seen him. _Goddess;_ The word floating across my mind as he just smirked at me.

"You really shouldn't be here." I said to him in a low whisper. Backing off slightly as he stepped further into the living room. Caroline could see the tension building between the four of them and didn't like it one bit.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this guy a shot!" Caroline shouted and bounded over to the bar. I immediately relaxed a little and thanked the god's for this girl. I don't know what I would do without her. Stanton followed Caroline and before long they had knocked back seven shots of Patron.

The night progressed just as expected, lots of drunken bodies, people making out in dark corners. I noticed Damon talking up a girl on the balcony, but his eyes had constantly found their way back to mine only going back to hers as she whispered, what I assumed to be something dirty in his ear. I squinted my eyes and realized it was Serena. 'Glad to see I'm easily replaceable' I scoffed thinking to myself. "Don't let him get to you. Its his loss." A female voice said next to me. I look to see Tianna looking on with me.

I quickly recovered, a smile back on my face. "Were you reading my mind missy?" I said laughing and heading to the bar again.

"So I've picked up a few tricks, no harm no foul." Tianna said downing a shot. "So what's Stanton doing here anyways? I didn't know you two kept in touch."

"We didn't really. I haven't seen him in years." I was honestly surprised but again I can't say I'm surprised by his intrusion. Speaking of, where was he? I thought to myself and looking around no longer seeing him. I saw movement in my bedroom and I quickly made my way over and saw Stanton tracing his finger tips over my Goddess pillow he gave to me all those nights back.

"Why are you here?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well I always did enjoy being in your bedroom. Oh the possibilities that could come out of such a small space." Stanton responded with only a small hint of sarcasm.

"I mean back in my life Stanton. I know you've been watching me." I said getting closer to him and up in his face, annoyed with the run around.

"I've always been keeping an eye on you Goddess, I have had a sort of fascination with you for some time." He said his eyes locking with mine and practically searching my soul for some unseen answers. His hand brushing through my hair, my body responded to his touch of its own accord.

"But why?" I asked again my voice barely over a whisper. My eyes looking back into his, a slight glow from my energy building.

"There's something much bigger then we've ever imagined coming our way. You need to be ready. I needed to make sure you….were….safe." He responded his face getting closer to mine our breathe mingling. He suddenly hesitated and pulled back slightly. "I'll be back Vannessa." My name rolling off his tongue in such a way it gave me chills in all the places it shouldn't. He faded into shadow just as Damon walked into my room.

"Am I interrupting?" Damon asked blatantly not caring but also not liking the jealous feeling he felt growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Not at all, and even if you were, why would you care? Serena not doing it for you?" I said with a bit more attitude then usual but trying not to sound like a jealous girlfriend. "Did you need something?"

"We're going to get something to eat, are you coming?" He asked, his sexy smirk and mask back in place.

"Sure, lets go." Walking out of my room just pausing to notice the clock on my nightstand had been turned backwards, making me smile. 'Just like old times.'

Alrighty, so a slight filler chapter, why is Stanton warning Vanessa? What is the big bad thing coming? I might end up killing a character, any ideas who it might/should be? Hoping to update sooner! Let me know what you think! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty! So I have no idea if anyone still is reading this or still interested so I'm giving it another chapter and if no one responds then I'll just scrap it and try a new direction….I missed you all and I am very sorry I haven't updated for any of you still having a little hope. Well here we go! xoxo

Again I own nothing.

Songs:

Monster – Paramore  
>Innocence – Nero<p>

You Make Me Want to Die – The Pretty Reckless

Saturday came and went, dinner was uneventful but was also much needed quiet. Since working in the studio more, and realizing we probably aren't going anywhere anytime soon Istennő signed an extended contract to play at Planet Bang within the next 3 months. Wanting to shake things up a bit so we did a weeknight gig, Wednesday night.

"Hey V! Are you ready?!" Caroline chimed coming to sit next to me as I finished applying my lip-gloss.

I tousled my hair with fingertips a bit smirked at myself in the mirror and turned to Caroline, "Let's Rock This Place!" Feeding off of her mood and getting pumped up to head up to the stage. Tonight Caroline and I decided it was a darker night after looking over the set list for tonight. My writing since my tiff with Damon, and not seeing or hearing from Stanton has definitely put a damper on my mood but no one has commented on it affecting my music so I just go with it. Caroline is wearing a black off the shoulder mini dress that just makes her skin look like snow with how pale she is and black sling backs but she had to add some color so she accessorized with red nails and big red hoops. She's gorgeous in just about everything! I worked off of her look but in reverse. Wearing a one shoulder blood red mini dress with black mesh overlay and stiletto's. I wore my hair wavy and had recently added red highlights to the side. Not sure how long I plan to keep it but I kind of like the added edge.

Stepping onto the floor of Planet Bang the place was already pretty full, apparently it had gotten around that this was a limited time thing that home town gal Vanessa would be in LA so everyone was still showing up. Followers still stuck to the shadows, the Daughters in a VIP booth I had reserved for them, but still no Stanton. Damon would show up for practice but after would always find a reason to leave so he hasn't been much fun lately. 'I still don't get it, he is being such a baby I should be the one mad!' I thought to myself as I headed up to the bar to have a shot of whiskey. It would give me a good rasp for my voice for tonight's set. After a few quick hello's I ran up to the stage, as everyone was finishing up setting up.

"How's everyone doin' tonight!" I screamed into the mic. I smiled over to Caroline who smiled back, I smiled over to Tyler and Bonnie and they were both giving me thumbs up. Finally I glanced at Damon and he just cocked his eyebrow and smirked clearly eyeballing my outfit. Well I smirked right back and headed straight to the edge of the stage.

"Now these songs are brand new, not even released yet and you have the privilege of hearing them first tonight at our first ever weeknight show. So I want to thank you so joining us and I hope you are ready to rock with us!" The crowd immediately burst into roars and cheers and of course a few catcalls. I waited and began the first song.

You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
>And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further (glancing over at Damon he just continued to play his bass)<br>But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
>But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen<p>

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster and eating us alive (searching out the Daughters they seemed to be one with the lyrics)<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours<p>

I once was human, but still I've got a skeleton in me  
>But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always thinking. (This time looking at Serena)<br>Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
>And they're getting stronger<br>I hear them calling.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours<p>

Well you find your strength in solution  
>But I liked the tension<br>And not always knowing the answers  
>But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it<p>

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world...<p>

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Now that you're gone, the world is ours.<p>

The song ended and the crowd loved every second, some dancing in the front, others just bobbing to the music. But I'm glad they enjoyed it. Not wasting much time I jumped straight into song two.

Innocence,

Innocence,

Innocence,

Oh,

You'll never be mine

Innocence

You'll never be mine

Innocence

You'll never be mine

I spent my life driving without headlights  
>I'm running from who I am<br>I've got my back laid across the iron tracks  
>Waiting for life to pass<br>(I throw myself to the ground on my knees touching hands with some of the fans as I glance up and see him. Stanton standing directly in the back of the room watching me I close eyes and continue the next line)

I hit the floor so hard because I've been getting all my therapy at the bar  
>And this is the last time I'll try<br>When all the drinks are gone and it's just me in the honesty of the dawn  
>My shadow shows someone who's afraid of the morning sun<br>( I glance back in his direction knowing he would know that line was for him)

Just when I thought that it couldn't get much worse  
>I turned around and I saw you there tonight<br>So when will I get a break from life  
>It's driving me to drink tonight<br>You know that you were my worst addiction  
>Now you're here after years of being free<br>So when will I learn to break routine

And forget you like a dream

I'm gonna say this sober so I have no excuse  
>I need you in my life like my neck needs a noose<p>

Just when I thought that it couldn't get much worse  
>I turned around and I saw you there tonight<br>So when will I get a break from life  
>It's driving me to drink tonight<br>You know that you were my worst addiction  
>Now you're here after years of being free<br>So when will I learn to break routine  
>And forget you like a dream<br>I set the fire as I played my violin

The song was definitely intense but we were feeding off of the crowd who seemed to be eating up every word. I jumped off the stage and headed to the bar to the right downing another shot and hopping onto the bar. Damon was playing a few chords on his guitar and the rest of the group was gearing up for our last song of the night. I let out a low moan and the crowd whistled and cheered.

"This last song is a song is a personal favorite of mine, and I hope you all enjoy it" I said while climbing back onto the stage. Laying onto the stage my hands groping my body I started to sing.

Take me, I'm alive

Never was a girl with a wicked mind

But everything looks better

When the sun goes down (glancing at Damon I smirked)  
>I had everything<p>

Opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night  
>Your eyes, your eyes<p>

I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
>You make me wanna die<p>

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love

Will burn up in the light  
>And every time I look inside your eyes<p>

You make me wanna die

(Strolling over to Damon I slithered down his back)  
>Taste me, drink my soul<p>

Show me all the things

That I shouldn't know

And there's a blue moon on the rise  
>I had everything<p>

Opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night  
>Your eyes, your eyes I can see in your eyes, your eyes<p>

Everything in your eyes, your eyes  
>You make me wanna die<p>

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love

Will burn up in the light  
>And every time I look inside your eyes (Sung by Damon: Burning in the light)<p>

Make me wanna die  
>I'll die for you, my love, my love<p>

I'll lie for you, my love, my love (Sung by Damon: Make me wanna die)  
>I'll steal for you, my love, my love (Sung by Damon: You make me wanna die)<p>

I'll die for you, my love, my love

We'll burn up in the light  
>Every time I look inside your eyes<p>

I'm burning in the light I look inside your eyes (Sung in unison)

I'm burning in the light I look inside your eyes (Sung in unison)

You make me wanna die (Sung in unison)

"Thank you and good night!" We all said taking a bow the crowd cheering once more. We made our way off the stage into the back before Damon grabbed my arm letting everyone go ahead of us. Everyone had gone towards Carolines dressing room where snacks and drinks waited for us but Damon side stepped us into my dressing room kicking the door closed and pushing me back. Staring at me eyes darting back and forth into a stare down, my eyes beginning to glow slightly my energy buzzing just below the surface.

What will happen in the dressing room? Will things get violent? passionate? Still up in the air if she should be with Damon or Stanton. So I hope you liked it I hope you review. Hope to update soon xoxo


End file.
